Tentative
by HimeTomi
Summary: As a Pokemon gamer, I've always wondered about the rivals....  Pokemon Pearl's rival just got me all worked up so here's a story about Kun that's what I named him and my OC Chan!  It's kinda...odd....  Steady as it goes though!  My first story posted!
1. The one where we meet people!

YES, IT'S FINALLY HERE!

Kun: huff On notepad...

Me: ON... notepad... Man, this sucks. sob My program went down!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! depression So anyway, enjoy my story! . I've worked very hard on this thing. Also, I don't own Pokemon... or Kun/Damion/Jun/Pearl... Or anyone else, really. Just Chan...and myself. 

Chapter 1: Start of a journey; not one but two!

"I can't believe she's already going off on a journey!" the blind huffed, his cheeks blush from frustration. 

Welcome to Sinnoh, the region of many different terrains! Such a magestic piece of art in the eyes of many poplular artists with it's rollings hills, rocky terrain, thick forests, and snowy peaks, Sinnoh is an inspiring place for many people, artists, and/or tourists alike. Crowds of trainers travel everyday to accomplish one goal, becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. This life is full of danger, excitement, anticipation! Most teens at the age of 14 set of on their journies to accomplish their goals. Twinleaf is where most trainers get their start and is a quiet but energetic town. However, to this young man, it's absolutely-

"Boring!" he declared in distraught and tossed himself onto his already messy bed, due to the previous flopping of his body on the bed during the past hour, to pull out his hair in agony. "I'm going to be here forever!!" he sobbed comically, smothering himself with a pillow after.

Meet Damion, more commonly known as Kun, and he has been hyperactive from the day he was able to kick. His mother wasn't too happy with that for obvious maternal reasons, almost fifteen years ago. Being hyperactive was an advantage and a gift to him. Kun doesn't know the meaning of slow and would not like to borrow any dictionaries to find the meaning of such a word, for he loathes them, quote, "It's a big book with a whole bunch of words I'm never gonna use!" unquote.

In fact, being hyperactive was a way of life, bringing a little excitement in his "boring" life, and he simply could not see the use of "walking" and "taking your time" when you could run and do everything much faster!

Jumping off his bed for the tenth time that hour, Kun began to pace across the length of his vertical, yellow wallpaper that gave the room color. His bed placed hear the left wall, the TV and Wii against the upper wall along with the PC made hsi room space efficient...for his mess.

Oddly enough, most teen rooms, if not all of them, looked the same in that specific town. The only factor making it noticeably Kun's room was it's disorderliness, due to it's owner's own hyper activeness.

Kun just coudn't stay still for more than five minutes unless he's on sedatives for his own safety.

Stopping his pacing, Kun impatiently looked to the ceiling. "That was only one time, and I was 8! And hurry up!"

His face paled as he sprinted downstairs, shouting, "Mom! I'm hearing voices again! It's the ceiling!!!"

"Kun, what have I told you about skipping days without taking your medicine?! You know how you get when you miss a day...or seven!"

The blond returned to his room, drinking a glass of water, and eyed the ceiling warily. "I don't need medicine... Stupid doctors..." he huffed to himself, once again disregarding his mother's constant reminders to take his medicine.

Kun's hairstyle is...unique, to say the very least, with it spiking up tickly at the ends, causing the top to seem like a crown. As with these "types" of hair "cuts", Kun had to do absolutely nothing to keep his hair the same besides waking up in the morning. One thing Kun held pride in about himself was the color of his eyes, being a bright and curious hazel color instead of the typical blue or green most people associate with the average blond type.

Not that Kun is, by any means, average.

Usual clothing for him consisted of black faded jeans, a matching undershirt, a tight fitting white and orange short sleeved jacket, and the green scar he's wore since Kun first started running around at the age of one and a half, being a present from his mother. Currently at home, however, Kun ditched his jacket and old scarf for convenience and comfort at his ever shifting movements.

Again, Kun flopped belly first on to his bed and heavily sighed. "It's not fair. . . . I've been ready to go on a journey ever since Dad went away. . . ." His father, Kun didn't like to put much time into thinking about the issue, much rather wanting to run than stir up forgotten memories in his life of rush and clutter. 

"I don't know why Mom's so worried abou tme," Kun pouted, resting his head on his crossed arms. "I take care of myself and Chan when we go on adventures! And we go on adventures all the time so why does she think I'm going to get in trouble all the time?. . ." 

This brings us to the girl across the street and our next introduction.

"I can't believe she's going off on a journey," the girl repeated, pacing on an arranged path in her room. Pieces of paper slipped from her fingers as she kneaded blank pieces to the point of tearing.

Meet Amour, also known as Chan, a shy, worried little girl by the age of 14, who constantly worried about her hyperactive friend, who could not understand why she would worry about him. She's lived in the town of Twinleaf for about eight years, ever since she moved from the Johto region. All her life, she's always liked quiet and loved to be safe in her own home, but by meeting Kun the day she came to Sinnoh, her life's been nothing but running and getting into trouble, just for the sake of adventure. 

How troublesome.

Nervously, she glanced our her window to gaze at the blue sky, starting to gain an even bluer hue as the morning went on. "Damion's going to get worked up again. . . ."

As long as Chan knew Kun, he's always had the most outrageous and nonsense questions and goals, and from the time they were six, she had witnessed every single one. Witnessing Kun's spirit and determination to do anything he put his mind to, which usually ended badly, caused Chan to become the better side of judgement to give him advice but it also made her fear disappointment and failure. 

Chan sighed with concern, and sat softly on her neatly made bed. "He's wanted a Pokemon now... I'm sure he'll forget about it soon though... I hope." Kun had a habit of leaving behind goals or dreams if another one popped into his fast mind, so why would this one be any different? There was always an adventure to be had with Kun and the both of them most likely ran into trouble, yet she remianed Kun's left hand friend, always there no matter what crazy stunt was next. 

And she's always wondered why she just couldn't say no. Maybe it was the smile she got from Kun after the adventures. That smile meant he was happy and she had to smile too.

Chan's hair was a moca color that brushed her shoulders with the exception of two strands which reached her waist when left alone. Those two strands usually were brought up to meet at the top of her head and tied together with a gray ribbon. She usually wore a long sleeved sailor shirt, and a gray skirt that came a few inches above her knees. It's the outfit she's worn ever since she could remember and sort of reflected her sense of normality and dislike of change.

Leading a simple life, if you don't count the countless "adventures" with her friend, Chan couldn't imagine any other, say for example, the life of a roaming trainer. Well, she could imagine it, but she imagined herself always coming back home to the comforting home she had come accustomed to. Simple and clean, if you will, but lately, there have been some problems in her developing story called Kun, Dawn, Pokemon, and herself.

A loud crash came from the outside, causing Chan to drop her pieces of paper and frown. Her thought immediately being-

'Oh, Damion, what did you do now?'

"Chan!" her mother called from the living room, "Dawn's leaving!"

Chan's eyebrows furrowed in thought as she made her way down the stairs to the outside to say good bye to her long time friend. Meeting Dawn was a bit of a surprise for Chan. Within two minutes of meeting Kun, he used Chan as an excuse to talk to his crush. Of course, Chan had tried her best to stay on her feet and Kun accepted her as a friend when he saw how fast Chan could adjust to certain situations.

"Dawn! You should let me help!" exclaimed Kun, wearing his jacket and scarf now, taking the bike from Dawn with a smile. Surprisingly, the accident had nothing to do with the clumsy blond. Dawn had just dropped the bike while taking out of her garage.

"Thanks, Kun," she said, blushing in embarrassment. "I guess I'm a little nervous today!"

The morning air seemed crisp and fresh with the sun shining on the dew, amking the flowers and leaves seem to sparkle. The day's sky was blue and cloudy and seemed to portray the theme of new beginning for Dawn, a good friend to Chan and a childhood crush for Kun.

Her hair was colored a dark bue and her eyes shone navy like the night. She liked to wear a pink skirt and a long black tank top with her pink boots, and, since she was starting her journey, she wore a white beanie on her head to keep her hair in place while she rode on her bike.

Kun's cheeks tinged pink just by handling her bike, which Dawn was oblivious to, although Chan had always noticed straight away. For as long as Chan knew Kun, he always had a soft spot for Dawn, who he had known for almost all his life. This turned into puppy love during their tenth year and evolved into a full blown infatuation at thirteen. Such feelings were only troublesome to Chan and she feared them slightly, seeing as what love did you Kun, you can't really blame her.

"There you go, Dawn!" he declared, standing proudly by the bike, and did a trick with the wrench he held just to show off. "You shouldn't have any bike troubles!"

"Thanks Kun!" she thanked again, waving at him while turning to Chan, who sighed hopelessly as Kun ranted on about something to do with bikes. "Guess we won't be seeing each other for a while, huh?"

Chan nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm going to miss you a lot, but I'm sure Damion will miss you more."

The journey bound girl laughed, "At this rate, he might run after me. I wouldn't be surprised if he caught up either!" Dawn lowered her voice and motioned for Chan to come closer. "Listen, Chan, I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone else, 'kay?"

"I'll keep it a secret, Dawn. Don't worry," Chan assured, softening her voice.

Dawn smiled and clasped her hands together. "I know, Chan. So...I think I...might...kinda... like Kun... a little..."

For once in a long time, Chan had to fight the urge to laugh and covered it in an awkward cought. "Really?"

A blush crept onto Dawn's cheeks as she tried to explain her feelings. "You remember how he did crazy things to impress me when we were kids?"

"Every single one..." Chan muttered, remembering some of them. "And they mostly got him in the hospital..."

Dawn smiled nervously, the blush turning scarlet.

Chan's eyebrows raised in shock. "You mean those stupid stunts worked? Do you want me to-"

"NO!" she shouted, and grabbed Chan's hands sincerely. "Don't tell him. . . . I just needed someone to tell and I knew I could trust you and that you wouldn't laugh because...you know..."

Knowing what she meant, Chan nodded a final time and said, "Good-bye, Dawn."

"BYE, DAWN!" Kun yelled, waving his hands above his head.

As Dawn rode away, Chan and Kun stood waving until she disappeared down the dirt road to Sandgem town and to accomplish her first step to becoming a Pokemon Trainer. At that exact moment, Kun noticed Chan standing beside him.

"Oh, hey, Chan," Kun greeted warmly, the blush on his cheeks vanishing at the discovery of his friend.

She smiled meekly at his attention and returned the greeting half heartedly. "Hi, Damion. . . ."

"Whoa!" His expression changed to pure bewilderment as his eyes darted about her. "Did you just appear?! That was cool! It was like you just poofed up for something crazy like that! WOW! How do you keep doing that! You never tell me!!!"

Chan sighed at Kun's typical behavior when he was around Dawn, ignoring anyone else unless they were interesting enough. That behavior, among other things, kept Chan from becoming lovesick with anyone herself. And since Chan wasn't very "interesting", to Kun's standards anyway, Chan kept magically appearing whenever Dawn disappeared.

Kun continued to awe at her "amazing ability" while trying to figure out how she accomplished it, leading to more confusion. 

"Don't worry about it, Damion..." Chan said, turning to walk back home. "You'll figure it out sometime." 


	2. The one where we get somewhere!

Me: I'd like to thank for the open thingy so I can type without spelling thingies...

Kun: She means errors...

Me: Happy reading! I'd love a review! It'll only make me more motivated to put up more chappies.

* * *

Tentative: Chapter 2! The one where the plot goes somewhere! Yay!

Our story, once again, starts in the town of Twinleaf, 7pm, one week after Dawn left to start her own Pokemon journey. Dawn's mother, of course, informed everyone of her daughter's journey and the fact that she now has company, which included a boy close to her age…much to Kun's dismay. Chan was glad that Dawn didn't have to travel alone but secretly wished she would come back because…Kun was just getting more hyper about wanting to go off on his own.

Every week, a Pokemon Special broadcasts on the TV and Kun never misses it except for last week's, because of a certain blue haired girl's departure and his endless and idiotic efforts of trying to find out how to perform the art of appearing out of no where. All that just resulted in depression.

Depression doesn't last long for Kun, but unfortunately, it lasted long enough for the sulking blond to miss last week's Pokemon Special. But this week...

Kun's auburn eyes sparkled as he watch the dramatic conclusion of, "Search for the Red Gyarados!"

"Whoa!" he huffed, making a fist in anticipation. "That's so cool! There has to be-"

"Kun!" his mom interrupted.

"Gah," Kun breathed and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME! I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"I KNOW THAT! I LIVE WITH YOU!!"

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GET DOWN HERE! . . .AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!"

"BUT MOM-"

"DAMION, WHATEVER OUR LAST NAME IS, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Kun glared at the ceiling while muttering something about scene cuts and the lack of last names...

Across the street, Chan was completely frozen in her spot in front of her TV. "G-g-gyaradossss..." she stuttered and hoped she'd never see one as long as she lived.

"Chan, dinner time!" Chan's mother called.

"Uh-huh...okay..."

Thirty minutes later, Chan figured Kun would want to do something...stupid... and she set out to find him before...he did something... But as soon as she stepped on the "Welcome" mat in front of Kun's front door, it swung open, and-

"Huh? No...thud? No shouting? No pain?" Chan wondered, and stepped inside. "What if Damion...died? And why did the door open?..."

Her eyes looked around for evidence of murder and found something very alarming. No person was in the neat living room, including Kun's mom, who usually was standing around, as if waiting for someone to talk to her... Odd. It's almost like she's a stand by character.

"I mean..." she continued, climbing up the stairs. "If he didn't run into me for once, something serious must have happened..."

Serious indeed...

"ZOMG! I WAS-"

"KUN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!! IT'S ONLY ME!! JESUS!!"

". . .YOU'RE NOT JESUS!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! NO COMMA!"

Chan flinched and very quickly decided not to look into Kun's room. It's not like Kun's room is a sight to behold anyway... Instead, she backed off into the living room but not out of hearing range.

"EVIL BEGONE!" Chan assumed this to be Kun. "I KNOW IT'S YOU, THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS!!"

"SHUT UP, IDIOT! AND PUT THAT PEN DOWN!"

". . ."

Chan gasped, "Damion...shut up? That's almost impossible..."

"...Damn, guess who's here? Hey, before I go to screw up another one of my stories by making totally random appearances, did you know that there's some guy named Rower...or something like that, coming to town later?"

". . .Who's that?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DO YA THINK I SAID SOME GUY?!"

"Yeah, well... GO AWAY!"

". . .If you catch him early, you'll meet someone important to the "plot"... and you won't need to wait! 'Kay, love you, bye!"

Chan gasped again and Kun jumped down the stairs. When he saw Chan, he grabbed her wrist and yelled, "NO WAIT!! SCENE EDIT! LET'S FIND THAT PROFESSER ROWAN GUY!"

"Wait for what?!"

The blond stopped on his heel and released Chan, who stumbled a few steps. His expression went blank. "I'm not sure... Hey, whatever! No waiting, more time!" And he resumed his running with Chan barely keeping up.

'At least, he forgot...the Pokemon thing...' she thought.

Just outside Twinleaf town is a dirt road made by people who continuously walk on the natural grass. Like these two people called Professor...Rowan... and...Lucas...yeah.

Professor Rowan's kinda old, as one would expect from someone called professor, and slightly intimidating from the top of his oddly full head of white hair to his shiny black shoes. He's been gone for a while, four years to be exact, and just arrived a few days ago back to Sinnoh to research Pokemon again.

His assistant, Lucas, usually looked like he just came out of bed. Lucas hid his messy navy hair with a red beret. The jeans he wore seemed to be too big for him, not that he cared, and the black and white sleeved shirt fit a little snug. Honestly, it looked like he threw something on so he wouldn't be arrested for public nudity. Carrying a briefcase loosely and dragging himself along, Lucas's half closed gray eyes slipped shut and he continued walking subconsciously.

"Lucas!" barked the old man.

"Ah!" Lucas started, fumbled with his hold on the briefcase, and gazed about in question. "Oh...what is it, Professor?"

"If you drop that briefcase, my lazy assistant..." Rowan threatened, "I'll have to tell your parents..."

Lucas frowned and sweatdropped. "I don't think that's necessary. I know what's in here so I won't drop it... Probably... Anyway, professor, what are we doing out so late? It's past my bed time..."

Rowan wondered why he had chosen someone so...odd...for an assistant. "Lucas, it's only eight..."

"I know..." he replied. "It's horrible. An hour late..."

Chan gasped at the name Kun mentioned, "Rower? You mean from Naruto Abridged?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO EXCITED?!"

". . .Did I sound excited?"

The Professor sweatdropped and Lucas stopped to glance at the running pair. "Rower? From Naruto Abridged? Where?"

Chan wasn't exactly a runner but, amazingly, she could talk normally while trying to catch up to her little hyper friend. Kun, making a beeline for the road, was on a one way track to crash into Mr. Bedtime and Chan didn't like the image that came into mind.

"Hey, Damion..." she said, trying to get his attention.

"WHAT?!"

Chan sighed, concluding that Kun was blind, and said the inevitable, "Thud..."

It being night, one had to consider that there was limited vision range but one also had to consider a hyperactive blond...I repeat, BLOND, and a half asleep kid who's just...slow when he doesn't get in bed on time.

"Lucas, move!" Rowan ordered, noticing Kun and his line of pain and agony.

Lucas, however, was slow. "...Huh?"

THUD!!

"OW!!" Kun shouted, holding his nose in pain.

Lucas had more of a...dull pain cause he didn't have much of a reaction. "Ow..." he muttered, and sniffed to make his nose work right. "Uh..." Lucas looked at Kun who was now groveling on the ground with painful tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "...Are you okay?"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWIE!" he exclaimed as Chan blushed in embarrassment at the melodramatic idiot.

Placing the briefcase in Chan's hands, Lucas jerked Kun up and patted the dirt out of his jacket. "It didn't hurt that much..."

Kun's eyebrow twitched and shouted, "YES IT DID! OW!"

"Young lady, give me that briefcase," Rowan demanded.

Chan sweatdropped, feeling very small under Rowan's very intimidating gaze. "By any chance," Chan started, giving the suitcase to the Professor, "are you Rower?"

"No." Rowan glared at her, only decreasing whatever self esteem Chan had. "My name's Professor Rowan and I've just returned from far away lands to study Sinnoh's Pokemon, evolution, etc, etc, etc."

Chan's brown eyes widened and she said, "Uh, what are you doing around here then? There aren't any giant red Gyarados if that's what you're looking for, Professor..."

"Of course not! That red Gyarados was captured sometime during the Silver/Gold/Crystal generations!" Rowan shouted, obviously mad at the suggestion made by the naive girl. He went on grumbling while Chan nodded her head.

"ANYWAY, what's with you? It's like you're high or something," Kun suggested and gave Lucas a weird glance.

Lucas yawned, "Nope. I just missed my bed time, that's all... I'll be better in the morning... Why aren't you in bed? Aren't you tired?"

He crossed his arms and humphed, "No, what for?! Hey, wait... Are you important to a plot?!"

"Uh..." Lucas closed his eyes in thought.

". . ." Kun's eyebrow was twitching like he had a tic or something.

"ZZZ..."

"STOP SLEEPING!"

Rowan continued, "And therefore-"

A ground shaking tremor rumbled through the road causing everyone to stop and try not to tumble onto the dirt. Immediately after the rumbling stopped, a loud cry pierced through the air, like someone or something was screaming in pain.

"Lucas!" Rowan barked and woke up Mr. Bedtime, who looked around in question.

"...What?"

"Call out your Pokemon! Something's happening at the lake!" The Professor sighed and opened the briefcase, pulled out two Pokeballs and handed one to Chan and threw the other to Kun. "Unfortunately, I need you two to help us for there might be a serious issue at hand. I don't like the way the ground shook!"

Kun, with a look of pure excitement on his features, and Chan, with a look of pure shock, exchanged glances and asked in two very different tones, "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

Me: CLIFFHANGER! OMG! Thanks for reading, kay?

Kun: Review or no cookies! I'LL EAT THEM ALL!


End file.
